


同框 （后续）

by JS0328LOVE



Category: Markson - Fandom, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS0328LOVE/pseuds/JS0328LOVE
Summary: 看清楚设定慎入*甜HE**有口交情节*





	同框 （后续）

段宜恩一回休息室就把王嘉尔拉进隔间，是四人的比较宽敞，把人直接压沙发上，霸道的吻住嘴巴，手快速的脱下王嘉尔身上的扣子，低头就咬住粉嫩的两点，逼得王嘉尔差点哭出来。“你神经病啊！很痛！”

段宜恩闻言起来，眯起眼睛，“我神经病？是啊”，说罢又吻住对方的嘴巴，这次手上的动作温柔了，慢慢揉弄着小嘉嘉的前端，惹得王嘉尔直喘粗气。“mar...mark”  
很久没做这事得王嘉尔敏感的很快就想喷发了，在喷发前段宜恩故意放手，只是低头舔了一下表面，“嗯！....宜恩.....”

“想要？” 只见王嘉尔脸红红的点头。但段宜恩没随他意，反而慢悠悠解开自己的裤链，掏出小宜恩，把对方的手放上去，王嘉尔被滚烫吓得缩了手。

“怕什么，嘎嘎又不是第一次，乖”

知道段宜恩在暗示什么，王嘉尔也不是抗拒，只是有点害羞，一直被段宜恩用手指连着润滑按压后穴，揉捏屁股，自己慢慢低头张开嘴巴。

签售期间王嘉尔一直有意无意的接近林在范，又一直撩有谦荣宰，逗朴珍荣和斑斑说中文，却一直没走近段宜恩。即使段宜恩走前去接近，王嘉尔又立刻跟粉丝互动，避开了接触，看的段宜恩火冒三丈，又大惑不解，毕竟昨晚在酒店才.......。心思直率的段宜恩只觉得王嘉尔是有意挑战他的底线，决定要好好教育一下这个小宝贝了。于是就出现了开始的画面。

段宜恩一边按摩对方的后颈，一遍抚摸着对方敏感有光滑的背部，“是嘎嘎经常粉丝看到的背呢，真美” 

此时此刻的王嘉尔并没有空闲回答，注意力全都在自己嘴里，小小的嘴巴含着段宜恩的粗大，含不进全部，只好像小猫舔舔般舔吸着，双手扶着茎身抚弄，感觉到对方呼吸逐渐变粗，更兴奋了。差不多了，段宜恩轻轻摸摸对方的脸，示意起来。

王嘉尔带着迷茫水汽的大眼睛看着段宜恩，萌得段宜恩想要立刻把人办了，事实上也做了。

段宜恩把两人的衣物都褪去，温柔的吻着王嘉尔，王嘉尔也动情的慢慢放松使小宜恩可以进入。“我来了”，说罢把小宜恩一杆入洞。“嗯！痛”

“一点点，很快好了” 段宜恩慢慢小幅度抽插着，令许久没做的后穴适应，看到王嘉尔慢慢打开双腿，勾住自己的后腰就像收到暗示，开始加速后穴的动作。

“啊...啊...嗯....” 王嘉尔被顶的身子一直抖，那快感像是在海上一直漂浮一样。起伏不定却刺激无比。“嗯...mark...慢点...要坏了”

段宜恩没说话，只是一直温柔摸着王嘉尔的脸，与下身的猛烈抽插形成了强烈对比。

“啊....嗯....你快点结束，受不住了...”

“嘎嘎解决了两次，但我还没呢，这就受不住了？” 段宜恩在紧致的后穴里加了一根手指扣弄。

“不！不..不要..宜恩，好涨....”

“那嘎嘎的心就比后穴宽广？” “啊？嗯啊~” 

“我说嘎嘎真的是任何人都会惦记的宝贝啊” 边说着边吸吮王嘉尔的粉嫩两点。

“没..没有！”  
“那今天我们难得在这里同台的签售会，你做什么了？心里装的很多人啊”

终于明白段宜恩这人今天这么反常的原因，忍不住无奈笑了笑。

“还笑”，后穴再次加速怼，这次怼到了凸起处，“啊啊！嗯....哈...啊..”

“Mar..Mark,我们如果一直粘一起...肯定...会有争议的..你吃醋了？”

“那怎么不告诉我”

“因为..嗯...啊..你慢点啦！想你真的吃点醋，你在韩国那边一直都没怎么单独联系我呢！”

听毕的段宜恩松了口气，再次霸道的吻住王嘉尔。

“射...射里面吧”

段宜恩皱着眉 “你会肚子疼的”

“我爱你，Mark，所以，给我吧”

“好”

段宜恩加速在后穴冲刺，“啊啊~嗯...哈..啊啊...好涨..”

“谁操的你这么爽？”

“Daddy..MARK”

段宜恩只是笑笑，最高速抽插着王嘉尔的后穴，“啊啊啊！嗯啊~！”，王嘉尔接受了滚烫的东西后，眼前一片模糊，只记得段宜恩最后温暖的笑容.

“mark哥，不要吃醋啦~ ”就沉沉睡去，安心的躺在段宜恩的臂弯里。

段宜恩则温柔的亲了爱人一口，“我从不怕争议，现在由哥去保护你，安心休息”，再抱着爱人去卫浴间清洗。


End file.
